Multi-tool punch assemblies are known in the art to provide a selection from a plurality of punch tools at a single station of a punch press. Multi-tool punch assemblies typically employ a punch guide that is adapted to move each punch tool, of the plurality of punch tools carried by the guide, into and out from a working position, for example, via rotation about its own axis within a turret press station in which the guide is mounted.
Those skilled in the art are familiar with the stripping function that is fundamental to the operation of punch assemblies in order to ensure that punched material is separated from the punch tip; several types of stripper assemblies for mounting onto multi-tool punch guides have been previously disclosed. However, there is still a need for new stripper assemblies, and components thereof, that can facilitate more efficient and simpler methods for assembling multi-tool punch assemblies.